


Why use lube when you got lasers?

by angelfucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nicknames, logan is a bottom you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfucker/pseuds/angelfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan isn't quite ready. Scott helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why use lube when you got lasers?

"Oh Scott!" moaned Logan. "I don't think I'm loose enough yet!"

"Don't worry Wolvybaby," cooed Scott.

Scott flicked at his visor and a red beam bores into Logan's ass. They giggle in delight.

"Ready now?" asked Scott. 

Logan wiggled his quickly regenerating booty.

"Ready when you are laser boy!"


End file.
